


forever

by ducktowel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, immortal au, kinda angsty, oikawa tooru - Freeform, oisuga, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducktowel/pseuds/ducktowel
Summary: does anything worth it ever last?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heya this is gonna be a long fic by the time i'm done, it's not finished so bear with me, thanks!

you know, i've never really understood why everyone around me is so interested in mortals. they're pretty useless and a waste of resources that we need because well, we're immortal and they're just going to die anyway, but i was the only one who saw it that way. no mortal has been able to change the way i see it, not until he came along. the boy who changed it all. when he was born, there wasn't anything special about him so i just observed him silently as i was told to while growing restless. as he aged though, something was changing, he was different. i just didn't know how. it was something i could feel so, i started observing more, learning his habits, his schedule, hobbies, anything that could tell me why. i found nothing. i needed to know. i submitted a special request to the higher-ups to get involved with his life, which i've never done before. since this was the first i've asked, the people in charge put it through immediately. this is the most scared i've ever been, i'm used to keeping to myself and doing the minimum amount of work possible but now, i'm going to meet a mortal. i'm going to become part of his life. i need to think of the right way to do this. i'm going to change this guy's life and i'm still not sure if it's going to be for the better. i should decide sooner rather than later because according to our rules, after the request has been approved we have 72 hours to make first contact. if you don't interact before the 72 hours your request basically times out and you're too late but. if you've made contact you're allowed to stay until they either get suspicious or die because after all, they are still just mortals.


	2. Chapter 2

his day started in a frenzy as he slept in after a long weekend. he had ten minutes to get ready and leave the house, he was positively screwed. things were falling over as he ran through his tiny apartment looking for the keys that seemed to be missing. this was almost comical to watch because i could clearly see them on the shelf by the door and i would normally be laughing but something about his exasperated expression stopped me. i almost pitied him. almost. after another 3 minutes of hectic searching and numerous swears, most wouldn't really make sense if you thought about them, he saw them on the shelf. he threw on his shoes, grabbed his keys and then he was out the door. his apartment was on the first floor so he didn't have to wait for the elevator, that would just waste even more time that he couldn't afford to lose. he practically sprinted to his car and it was amusing to watch. he hurriedly flung the door open, started the car and with that his 15 minute drive to the school began. everything was going smoothly, that was until he got lost. he took a wrong turn on the way to his university and i'm not sure how, he's driven this route every day for two years. something must be bothering him today. i could help him if i wanted to and i do want to but i'm scared. i have 43 hours left to contact him. i'm wasting time, coming up with excuses. why am i so nervous? he's just a mortal. okay he's not just a mortal, he's an attractive mortal. he's got this amazing silver hair and these mocha eyes that are immensely wild, they're incredible. he has this mole under his eye and it only adds to his appearance. this man was beautiful. but it's just going to waste as he's going to age and die eventually. how cruel the world is to bless this man, only to parish him in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

16 hours. that's it. that's all i have left. am i overthinking this? hell yeah i am. i'm scared. of a mortal who i've never actually seen or talked to. i mean, i guess i kind of have seen him, but it's not the same. it was all artificial and only i know it happened. he doesn't know that i exist. he doesn't know that i'm falling for him. hard. he doesn't know that i might be using my first meeting on him. he won't even know that i'm immortal. he won't know how much it hurts seeing someone so perfect ageing. it might be a slow process but, you still see it. you see the lines start to grace their formerly seamless complexion. you see the years of stress take to their bones. you see them turn for the worst. the years are never kind and when you're immortal you notice it even more. you see them hurt with more sorrow as their family and friends die. when the outlive everyone they know you'll see their mental state turn for the worst. most people think it's too late for that at the later stages of life but oh they are so wrong. thoughts become destructive, tearing down their self-made happiness with words of knives.  
"they should be here, not you."  
"you're not supposed to be here still."  
"you could've done so much more, been so much more, but now you're here, wasting what little life you have left."  
it's an awful thought, but it happens. and when you're immortal, you know who it's going to hit and there's nothing you can really do to stop it. unless you meet them and try to change their lives. for the better. that's it. that's what i want for him. the best end possible. he deserves it. he deserves happiness.


End file.
